L'homme mérite-t-il un tel châtiment ?
by Petite louve
Summary: SPOIL Chapitre 51 L'homme mérite-t-il le châtiment d'être exterminé par les titans, sachant qu'ils seraient peut-être eux-même humains ? Elvin et Rivaille tente de trouver la réponse à cette question, après la discussion avec Hanji, conni et Pixi. l'histoire du one shot est la suite de la page 40 mais centré sur Elvin et Rivaille. Présence de Yaoi et d'un lemon.


**Note auteur :** Coucou tout le monde !

Alors voilà je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire sur le magnifique couple entre Irvin, Elvin, Erwin et Rivaille, Livai, Rivaï (en gros Eruri). Surtout que très peu d'auteur n'ont pensé à faire une petite histoire sur eux deux alors qu'ils sont si beau ensemble... Bref cette fic met en question plusieurs choses, déjà est-ce que l'homme mérite ce châtiment ? (dans le mangas), faut-il croire en l'homme ? Et l'humanité est-elle si "laide" que ça ?  
>Nos deux personnages essayeront de trouver la réponse ^^. J'espère que ça vous plaira et dîtes moi si c'est bien ou non et si vous voyez des fautes aussi (j'ai pas de correctrice pour cette histoire).<p>

Bref lecture ^^

**L'homme mérite-t-il tel châtiment ? **

** L**'homme mérite-t-il tel châtiment ? Est-il condamnait à tuer les siens encore, encore et encore, jusqu'à exterminé sa propre espèce ? Connaître la peur, la torture, l'horreur, être continuellement sous domination, comme des rats piégés aux seins d'égouts puant, est-ce la seule chose que l'homme mérite ? Somme-nous à ce point des monstres ? Sommes-nous si immondes pour ne pas jouir un jour d'une victoire ? Somme-nous donc que de haine ? Est-ce pour cela que l'ennemie de l'humanité est nous ? Est ce là, la preuve de notre déchéance, avons nous perdu toute morale au point d'être des créatures condamnaient à l'extermination car trop sales et répugnantes pour continuer d'exister ?

L'homme a créé bien des horreurs, il peut-être vile, cupide, égoïste. Par son intelligence il n'a cessé de pousser les limites de sa propre espèce, il a voulu se dominer, se détruire. La torture en est un bien triste exemple mais...

Pourtant ….

- Elvin.

Le dénommé tourna son visage vers la droite en direction de celui qui venait de l'appeler, il posa entre temps son verre sur le petit chevet à sa gauche.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Rivaille ?

Elvin vit avec un certain amusement les sourcils de son vis-à-vis se froncer un peu plus en entendant la question plutôt idiote qu'il venait de poser. L'homme s'assura avant de converser qu'ils soient seuls. Il observa un instant le couloir puis convaincu il ferma la porte, se retourna vers son commandant. Un silence régna alors dans la pièce, chacun regardant l'autre.

Elvin était un homme à l'aspect commun, blond aux yeux bleus, il avait cependant une stature et un regard qui le différencier de tous ceux que connu Rivaille dans sa vie. Il était fait pour guider des soldats, il portait avec une droiture déconcertante donnant par moment une indifférence effroyable, le sacrifice de vie humaine. Mais il savait également être celui qui donnait la force de combattre, Rivaille en était bien conscient car ce fut Elvin qui l'amena à se battre contre les titans. Il était alors assez perturbant pour lui de voir à quel point, il fut subjugué par sa force de caractère, sa détermination pour la survit de l'homme et son combat pour la liberté.

Il était certain à ses yeux qu'il l'aimait autant qu'il le haïssait, se souvent encore que trop bien des sacrifices de ses amis, Farren et Isabelle. Par instant, il ressentait une amertume envers Elvin, il le mettait un peu mal à l'aise comme à l'instar de ce sourire réjouissant dans un moment si funeste. Cependant Rivaille n'était pas idiot, loin de là et il avait passé que trop d'année au coté de cet homme pour ne pas connaître ses défauts mais surtout ses faiblesses. Il l'avait vue, cette fissure, cette cassure dans sa belle et forte posture.

Il s'approcha lentement de lui, ignorant l'agacement qu'il avait ressentit plutôt devant l'indifférence de cet homme à son égard. Il contourna le lit dans lequel reposait Elvin qui ne le lâchait pas du regard, il se laissa tomber assez violemment sur le canapé dans lequel était assit précédemment ce vieillard de Pixi. Il croisa ses jambes et passa un bras sur le dossier du canapé écru, Rivaille se vit alors un infime instant, ses yeux rencontrèrent le reflet de la grande vitre face au lit. Il remarqua malgré le petit coup d'œil sur sa personne, ses cheveux noires, son regard fatigué cerclé de cernes et d'un froncement de sourcil continuelle, indiquant pourtant un certain épuisement dans la situation actuelle. Ses yeux petits, bridés à la couleur métalliques semblèrent plus fatigué qu'a l'accoutume. Il lui était pourtant interdit de ce battre en dehors des murs, sa cheville encore fragile par le dernier combat, mais il fut quand même incapable de se reposer correctement.

Il avait un certain agacement contre le destin qui l'avait empêché de venir secourir cet idiot de gamin, il n'avait alors pu ni ce battre pour diminuer les pertes humaines, ni tuer se titan qui avait bouffer le bras droit d'Elvin. Résultat il s'était retrouvé impuissant comme ce jour, il avait appris l'état d'Elvin et avait du feindre une certaine indifférence. Il n'était pas vraiment compliqué de faire cela, pourtant le voire dans un état si critique et poche de la mort pendant une semaine fut horrible, terriblement horrible. Il était tout ce qui lui restait, Elvin mort, il serait seul à nouveau. Rivaille n'était pas sure qu'il serait assez fort pour continuer à se battre avec autant de hargne, si cet homme disparaissait le peu qu'il avait réussit à construire et qui le poussait à tenir s'en irait aussi. En réalité il ne savait pas et craignait ce jour plus qu'il ne le pensait, peut-être que sa mort le ferait verser des larmes qu'il n'avait jamais laissé dévalé sur ses joues ? Peut-être... Mais s'il pleurait, il était sure d'une chose il ne pourrait plus vivre.

- Elvin. L'appela-t-il d'une voix lointaine, le regard désormais vers le plafond, il n'attendit pas vraiment une réponse de ce dernier. Il voulait juste faire rouler se prénom avec sa langue et l'entendre. Il savoura cette sensation agréable de savoir que ce n'était pas qu'un nom vide, mais que derrière celui-ci, il y avait un être vivant et à ses côtés.

- Si les supposition de Hanji son vrai alors ceux qui nous dévorent étaient humains. Il ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer une grande amertume ni un fort dégoût dans sa voix.

Le fait de savoir que pendant tout ce temps il n'avait pas tué l'ennemi de l'humanité mais bien des hommes, fut une vérité bien trop effroyable pour lui. Il n'avait tuer aucun monstre mais des humains ! Hommes, femmes et peut être même des enfants. Cette pensée lui avait glacé le sang mais le sourire d'Elvin l'avait interpellé et comme toujours il s'était préoccupé de cet homme au lieux de l'horreur de la situation. Grâce à lui, il avait oublier tout se sang sur ses mains, malheureusement ce ne fut qu'une courte durée, il en était parfaitement conscient. Ce fut nulle doute pour cela qu'il eut le besoin d'entendre l'avis d'Elvin, peut-être cherchait-il une forme de réconfort ou de pardon. Il savait qu'il n'était pas aussi fort que lui, perdre des camarades était toujours quelque chose de terrible et savoir en cet instant qu'il aurait pu en tuer un, lui donnait la nausée.

- Elvin ? Rivaille quitta du regard le plafond laiteux et se concentra sur l'homme blessé, il chercha les yeux célestes de son commandant et les trouva. Il s'observèrent un instant mais Rivaille agacé par le silence de Elvin allait parler. Il fut cependant couper par ce dernier.

- Dis-moi Rivaille crois-tu en l'homme ? Demanda brutalement Elvin, surprenant Rivaille qui fronça ses sourcils.

- Que veux tu dire par là ? S'interrogea Rivaille ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Rivaille répond moi. Dit simplement Elvin sur un ton assez doux.

Il laissa quelques secondes en suspend avant de finalement déclaré.

- Je ne sais pas. L'homme est imprévisible, il n'a fait que s'enterrer derrière des murs et se dominer lui-même. Je sais juste à quel point il peut-être immonde, suffit que je me rappelle des années passés dans la ville souterraine. Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

Elvin regarda un instant la fenêtre où les vitres laissèrent passer les rayons solaires, deux ombres apparu dans les yeux bleus de l'homme. Il vit avec fascination deux silhouettes appartenant à des oiseaux voler au-dessus du mur. Il envia ses animaux capables d'aller ou bon leurs semblaient alors que lui, humain était piégé derrière des murs eux-même abritant ceux qui les avaient condamnaient à cette misérable vie. Il retourna son attention à Rivaille qui attendit sa réponse, il paraissait calme, pourtant Elvin percevait parfaitement le trouble dans lequel était enfermé ce dernier.

- Je me demande si ce n'est pas un châtiment. Il s'arrêta pour remettre en place le manteau qu'il avait sur ses épaules et continua. Tu ne trouve pas étrange que l'homme est la seule espèce chassé, et regarde la physionomie des titans il nous ressemblent sauf que leur but est de nous dévorer. Pourquoi le feraient-ils alors qu'ils n'ont pas d'appareil digestif ? C'est comme si nous étions condamnés à souffrir, si nous ne nous faisons pas tuer par un titans nous en devenons un.

Rivaille se redressa sur le canapé et se rapprocha un peu de l'homme qui attendait une réponse de lui.

- Je comprend ton sourire maintenant. Tu penses que le culte du mur savait mais aussi le gouvernement, c'est donc une preuve que ton père n'avait pas tord. Mais Elvin cela voudrais dire qu'il y aurait pas de fin et si les titans sont une autre manière de souffrir, qui sont ceux qui nous ont rendu aussi répugnant ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Rivaille. Elvin regarda les draps le couvrant, il avait beau réfléchir il lui manquait encore des informations importantes sur cette histoire de personne capable de devenir des titans.

- Tu doute de l'homme ? La question de Rivaille le surprit, il releva brusquement la tête plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens métalliques.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, il resta quelques secondes là, à le regarder. Rivaille fronça un peu plus ses sourcils durcissant son regard déjà glacial, si quelque chose l'agaçait plus que tout c'était de le voir dans cet état. Elvin doutant se questionnant et remettant en cause beaucoup de ses croyances, non il ne supportait pas ça. Cet homme qu'il admirait par sa force de caractère, sa détermination et sa dévotion pour la liberté de l'espèce humaine n'avait aucun droit de douter. Si le seul qui croyait en une possible délivrance de l'humanité sous le joug des titans, enfin plus maintenant, et portait l'espoir de rêve inavouable hésitait, c'était la fin. La fin de lui, de l'humanité qui avait besoins de ce soldat. Pourtant il ne se leva pas de son canapé pour l'empoigner avec violence, il n'essaya pas de le convaincre de l'importance qu'il avait pour l'avenir de l'humanité, il ne cria pas, ni cracha sa colère qui grandissait en lui.

Non, il ne fit pas cela. Rivaille se pencha un peu plus du canapé, d'un geste rapide empoigna le col de sa chemise et assez brutalement posa fugacement ses lèvres sur celles de Elvin. Il n'y eut aucune tendresse dans se baiser qu'il lui donna, simplement un acte banale entre eux. Rivaille le lâcha tout aussi soudainement et reprit sa place sur le canapé mais il fut retenu par Elvin qui serra la manche de son vêtement qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche. Il l'attira à lui et attrapa le bras de Rivaille l'obligeant à se rapprocher suffisamment pour sentir correctement le contact de leur lèvres. Il embrassa avec douceur et un infime amour, Rivaille. Il goûta un certain temps ses lèvres mais aussi cette langue nerveuse et brutale qu'il aimait tant, il glissa lentement sa poigne du bras gauche de Rivaille jusqu'à effleurer ses doigts, et captura sa main qu'il emprisonna de la sienne.

Ils restèrent ainsi se dévorant l'un l'autre, s'aimant, échangeant leur sentiment dans ce geste de tendresse. Rivaille monta sur le lit, il souhaitait ardemment se rapprocher de lui, il désirait sentir les mains puissantes de Elvin le caressait. Sans se séparé l'un de l'autre continuant de s'embrasser, Rivaille enleva son manteau et fit glisser celui de Elvin de ses épaules. Il passa sa main dans la chevelure doré de cet homme qu'il aimait tant. Mais il fut soudainement arrêté dans son élan par Elvin qui se recula de Rivaille, ils remarquèrent alors dans quel état pitoyable ils étaient. Pourtant cela ne les dérangea pas, leurs vêtements dépareillés et leurs souffles se mélangeant l'un à l'autre. Il se dévorèrent du regard n'essayant même de cacher leur excitation grandissante. Malgré tout, aucun des deux ne bougèrent, ils étaient comme figé dans le temps. Elvin leva alors sa main tenant toujours celle de Rivaille, il les approcha de son cœur. Son regard ensuite plongea dans celui de Rivaille qui semblait perplexe ne comprenant pas pourquoi Elvin l'avait arrêté. Ils restèrent tous deux ainsi quelques minutes, reprenant leurs souffles et chacun s'abreuvant dans l'immense tendresse du regard de l'autre. Rivaille alla parler mais il ne le fit pas, attendent ce soit l'homme devant lui.

- Je ne doute pas, je crois en toi, Rivaille. La voix de son commandant était douce et terriblement apaisante pour lui, il se laissa alors bercé par ses paroles fermant ses yeux. Il ne les ouvrit qu'à l'instant où il sentit l'effleurement des lèvres de Elvin contre les siennes.

Rivaille ne prononça mot, ne répondant qu'aux baisés de cet homme. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de répliquer à cette déclaration, car tous les deux savaient les sentiments de l'autre. Délicatement il se recula et enleva sa main à celle d'Elvin et caressa religieusement ce visage si beau et fort. Il traça lentement les traits de ses joues, de son nez et de ses lèvres les touchants du bout des doigts. Il reposa ses lèvres sur celles-ci encore et encore ne voulant pas prolonger leurs contactes. Amusé au départ Elvin fut lasse et passa une main autoritaire dans les cheveux bruns de Rivaille, l'intimant alors de cesser ce jeux agaçant.

Il remarqua la lueur de désir dans les yeux métalliques de celui qui le connaissait mieux que personne, il avait envie de lui, il le voyait. Ils hésitaient cependant un peu à se laisser aller entièrement, de peur qu'un imbécile n'ouvre la porte. Mais ils se décidèrent bien vite, ils se voulaient l'un l'autre, leurs corps, leurs âmes et leurs cœurs trop longtemps séparés se réclamaient, souhaitant être de nouveau réunit. Alors avec une infime douceur Rivaille enleva le pantalon d'Elvin, il décala la couverture et fit glisser ses vêtements le laissant nu. Ce dernier voulu faire de même avec lui mais il grimaça quand il sentit une douleur sourde se réveiller dans son épaule droite. Sa main gauche maladroite et tremblante qui essayait en vain de déboutonné la chemise, se fit capturer avec douceur par celles de Rivaillle qui chuchota.

- Laisse moi faire, Elvin.

Ce dernier resta silencieux et l'écouta, il lâcha alors le vêtement qu'il voulait enlevé. Il se laissa faire, regardant avec amour Rivaille se déshabiller partiellement, il garda juste sa chemise entrouverte. Elvin pouvait alors voire se torse musclé et magnifiquement séduisant, il se pencha pour le caressa et l'embrassa n'ayant qu'une envie celui de le toucher. Rivaille qui venait de déboutonner un peu sa chemise sentit soudainement les lèvres de son commandant dévaler son abdomen, il essaya de contenir ses râles n'ayant aucune envie d'être dérangé maintenant. Il mit ses bras sur les épaules de Elvin et se colla un peu plus voulant accentué le contact de leur corps. Ce dernier releva la tête prit le menton de Rivaille et fondit sur ses lèvres, il emprisonna sa langue, l'enserrant de la sienne, dansant avec elle. Ils se séparèrent finalement pour reprendre un peu de leur souffle, Elvn passa sa main dans les cheveux bruns de Rivaille et couvrit de baiser légèrement humide le cou de celui-ci. Il sentit la chair de poule envahissant par moment le corps de Rivaille ainsi que ses tremblements, il fit alors sensuellement descendre sa main dans son dos. Il caressa ses reins et glissa encore plus bas. Rivaille lui commença a perdre patience, il voulait s'unir à lui maintenant, il désirait le sentir. Alors par impatience il prit violemment la main de Elvin et la dirigea à ses lèvres qu'il entrouvrit laissant passé sa langue qui amena l'index et le majeur dans son entre.

Elvin se fit violence pour ne pas pousser un soupire de plaisance en sentant ses doigts se faire happer par Rivaille. Mais celui-ci semblait vraiment pressé car à peine eut-il emprisonné ses doigts qu'il les dirigea vers son intimité. Rivaille lâcha la main de Elvin et s'appuya contre le torse couvert d'un tee shirt blanc, attendant impatient celui-ci être en lui. Ce dernier caressa lentement de son index l'intimité de Rivaille et le pénétra avec douceur pour ne pas lui faire mal. Malgré le nombre de fois qu'ils avaient tous deux fait l'amour, la pénétration était toujours assez délicat et Elvin ne voulait pas faire souffrir Rivaille en étant trop brusque ou rustre à cause de l'impatience de ce dernier. Il le prépara donc avec autant d'attention que la première fois, n'aimant pas rendre ce moment si beau pour lui en quelque chose d'inutile ou de dégradant.

Il fut cependant interrompu par Rivaille qui enleva ses doigts pour s'empaler presque immédiatement sur lui. Il serra en même temps un peu plus ses bras autour du cou de Elvin. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, restant impassible malgré son désir ardent de se mouvoir en lui, ce fut comme à chaque fois, Rivaille qui déclencha le début de leur ébat. Tous deux unit, se donnant du plaisir, montrant par cet acte si intime l'amour qu'il se portait l'un à l'autre, s'aimèrent alors pendant un long moment. S'embrassant, se caressant, se touchant, se déhanchant ensemble, partageant le même plaisir, atteignant le même orgasme, ensemble.

Ils restèrent tous deux enlacés, Rivaille sa tête posé contre le tee shirt trempé de sueur de Elvin qui tenait sa main dans la sienne, celle de l'homme qu'il aimait.

….Pourtant,

l'homme qui créa bien des horreurs depuis son existence est aussi capable du plus beau. L'amour est certainement le sentiment le plus magnifique et le plus sincère de l'être humain. Il suffit de voir l'amitié, l'amour d'une mère et d'un père pour son enfant, ou ses deux amants l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Alors l'homme mérite-t-il un tel châtiment ?


End file.
